


Choking On Their Halos

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [10]
Category: Everybody Else (Band), Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Ice Play, M/M, Male Slash, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Content, Slash, The Walk Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: It's a game, definitely, and Taylor's pretty sure they're both winning.





	Choking On Their Halos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "sensory deprivation." Title comes from "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy.

It's turned into a game, this thing between Taylor and Carrick. Taylor doesn't even know what to call it, because it's just that different from anything else he's ever done.

They'd already fooled around, more than a few times in fact, when one or both of them was drunk. Then one day, as a total joke, Carrick sneaks up behind Taylor in the hall of some House of Blues somewhere and puts his hands over Taylor's eyes. He asks Taylor to guess who it is—just a childish game—but Taylor's lost the power of speech. Their bodies are too close, the heat between them too palpable, and it just _does_ things to Taylor.

After that, Taylor finds all kinds of little ways to hint at what he wants and push—nudge, really—Carrick into giving it to him.

He starts wearing scarves all the time, hoping it will spark some ideas in Carrick's mind. It doesn't. One night in the hotel he tries to drop an even bigger hint, unwinding the scarf as sexily as he can manage and purring, “I bet we could find something fun to do with this...”

Carrick raises an eyebrow, his eyes flickering back and forth between Taylor and the scarf, then all around the room. “I could... tie you up?”

Taylor bites his lip and shakes his head. Close, but not quite what he wants. He gives Carrick an encouraging smile, though, because they're close. So close.

“Or maybe...” Carrick murmurs, grabbing the scarf and trailing it across Taylor's jaw, then up, up, up... 

He nods eagerly—maybe too eagerly. Now Carrick's onto something. He leans forward and lowers his head, urging Carrick to do it. Taylor's not sure why he wants, needs, whatever, for this to happen, but he does. He really does. Carrick's got the idea now, and he ties the scarf around Taylor's eyes just right. Not too tight, not too loose. It's soft and silky, and Taylor feels like a genius for picking exactly the right scarf. An evil genius.

Taylor lets Carrick pull his shirt over his head then nudge him backwards. He feels like he's in freefall for just a second before his back hits the mattress. Already every sensation is so heightened that Taylor is pretty sure there's not a nerve ending on his body that isn't tingling. He wiggles a little just because he's so happy, and he doesn't even care that Carrick laughs at him, the sound muffled just a little by the makeshift blindfold.

They don't do anything really out of the ordinary that night. Carrick takes his time, though, touching and licking Taylor all over, either his fingers, lips or tongue—or all three—coming in contact with every single sensitive spot on Taylor's body and even a few he didn't know were sensitive. After Taylor comes and Carrick swallows every drop, he crawls up Taylor's body, his thighs stronger than Taylor expected, and pulls Taylor toward his dick. It brushes Taylor's cheek first, and Taylor fumbles to get his mouth around it, sucking Carrick with more enthusiasm than he ever has before. Just before he comes, Carrick pulls back and shoots on Taylor's neck, jaw, chin. Taylor shifts so that just a few drops land on his lips and he laps them up eagerly.

For days, they don't talk about what happened and they don't touch again. Taylor's afraid that he freaked Carrick out, but then he reminds himself that Carrick went along with it. Still, he seems to be pulling away... until suddenly he isn't at all. Suddenly, in the middle of the green room, there's one large hand over Taylor's eyes and he doesn't need to guess who it is. Another hand trails a piece of ice across his neck, then a hot tongue licks up the ice's trail. Taylor shivers.

“You like that?” Carrick asks, his wet lips against Taylor's ear.

“Yeah,” Taylor breathes out.

“Then you'll love my next idea...” Carrick says, nibbling on Tay's ear now. He releases Taylor from his firm grasp and pats his ass. “See if you can find us a some earplugs and then we can play.”

It's a game, definitely, and Taylor's pretty sure they're both winning.


End file.
